Meaningful Recovery
by tpel
Summary: A Romano recovery story, post season 9. Features Elizabeth, Shirley, and Dorsett.


"Meaningful Recovery"  
  
Author's note: I normally write short Romano-centric character pieces. This story is a bit of a departure for me in that it has a plot that spans more than an hour and includes more than just one setting! Hope it works!  
  
[Scene 1 - takes place at the time of "When Night Meets Day", an hour or so after the "recovery room scene".]  
  
"My, that meeting was dull," thought Elizabeth wryly, as she exited the conference room and headed toward the surgeons' lounge. Of course, given the fact that she was the one running the meeting, she took no comfort in this critique. As acting chief of surgery, it was her job to keep things running smoothly. Yet she didn't have the power to make the big long-term decisions. Hence, the weekly meetings of the surgical staff took on the ambiance of housekeeping.  
  
Well, Elizabeth acknowledged, that wasn't the only reason this week's meeting was dull. Her heart wasn't really in it. Robert's re-amputation surgery earlier that day had left her drained. Before the meeting, she had left Robert in Recovery, after tying off a minor bleeder in his arm. He had been delirious from the anesthesia, first giving surgical orders, then babbling rather sweetly to her. "He loves me" - Hee! That really came as no surprise. But the way he said it, without a hint of guile or innuendo, was so not-Robert that it was touching.  
  
Elizabeth figured that Robert would be snowed from the drugs for a few more hours. That meant she had time for a cup of coffee, a quick appendectomy, and maybe a bite to eat, before he was lucid enough to be really aware of her presence. She planned to crash for the night in his room, unless he made it clear that he didn't want her there. Of course he hadn't asked her to stay, but, knowing him, that was no indication that he didn't need the support.  
  
As she entertained these thoughts, Elizabeth poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped slowly. She belatedly noticed that she had company. Edward Dorsett was on his second or third sentence before Elizabeth became aware that he was talking to her. Something about an experimental surgical procedure that County might or might not be testing in the near future.  
  
". . . it would be great to get in on the ground floor for something like this." Dorsett finished.  
  
"Yes, well, our hat is in the ring, so to speak. It will probably be a few months before we know if we get the grant," Elizabeth replied. She stirred her coffee. Talking with Dr. Dorsett made her uneasy. He was clearly interested in her, and she wasn't clear at all about whether she reciprocated that interest. He was handsome - in a boyish sort of way - and kind of charming. Elizabeth was honestly unsure if her hesitancy was due to the fact that she was still getting over Mark, or due to a more basic lack of interest in the young surgeon. She knew that she could only play the "grieving widow" card for so long, and didn't want Dorsett to think that she was stringing him along.  
  
For the moment, at least, Dorsett seemed to be taking the "professional" approach: engaging her in conversation about the job. He continued, "I have some ideas about the proposal, but I need to check on a patient in recovery before my next procedure, so that doesn't give me much time to talk right now." He added hopefully, "Unless you're headed in that direction?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there's somebody in recovery who I would like to look in on before my appy. So, let's walk." Elizabeth responded cordially. Job talk was in her comfort zone; she could be nice to Edward without implying anything.  
  
The two surgeons shared a companionable, if not scintillating, discussion about the grant proposal, scheduling, and other matters. When they arrived at the recovery area, Dorsett went to his patient on one side of the large room, while Elizabeth walked over toward Robert. She was intercepted by Shirley, who apparently was checking in on him too.  
  
"He's a bit agitated," Shirley explained, "His vitals are fine. Dressing looks good. The charge nurse might give him some Atavan."  
  
Elizabeth went to Robert's bedside, standing on his right side, and saw that he did indeed appear restless. He was, if anything, more out-of-it than when Elizabeth saw him earlier, and now he appeared to be in some discomfort or distress - tossing his head and tugging on the nasal oxygen tubing. She said to him in a playful tone, "I thought I told you to get some rest!"  
  
Robert didn't respond to her voice, so Elizabeth put her hand on the side of his face to gently guide his gaze toward her. She said, clearly and slowly, "It's me, Robert. It's Elizabeth."  
  
Robert struggled to make eye contact, and slurred, ". . . 'lizabeth."  
  
"Can you tell me what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Elizabeth prompted.  
  
Robert looked confused, as if he didn't know what to make of these questions. Also, Elizabeth noticed, his face had a slight greenish cast to it. So she asked, "Are you nauseous? Do you feel sick?"  
  
He nodded slightly. Elizabeth said, "I'll give you some Compazine."  
  
As she turned away from him to ask a nurse for the drug, Robert reached for her arm. At least, that's what Elizabeth assumed he was doing. He missed her arm, but brushed against the back of her elbow. She jumped in surprise, and he drew his hand back, mumbling, "Sorry."  
  
"Oh, great," Elizabeth chided herself, "even drugged he knows that he's not supposed to touch me." She took his hand, placed it on her forearm, and covered it with her other hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "It's OK, Robert. You just startled me, that's all."  
  
Shirley appeared with the Compazine and a chair for Elizabeth to sit in. "Thanks," Elizabeth addressed the nurse, "I can't stay long. Will you be around?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be in and out," Shirley replied, smiling enigmatically down at her former boss while injecting the Compazine into his IV.  
  
As Shirley left them, Robert focused on Elizabeth's face as best he could and whispered something unintelligible, which might have included the word "stay." He seemed calmer, but was clinging to her arm and her gaze.  
  
"Yes, I'll stay as long as I can. When I need to go into surgery, Shirley will be around. I'm hoping you'll be asleep by then anyway." She smiled at him, wryly but warmly.  
  
Robert's gaze was losing its focus. Elizabeth lightly stroked the side of his face with her free hand. After a few minutes, his eyes closed and his lips relaxed, parting slightly. Elizabeth waited a little longer to make sure he was asleep, then she gently disentangled her arm from his loosened grip. He didn't stir.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to where Shirley and the charge nurse - and Dorsett, who was apparently finished with his patient - were standing. "He's resting comfortably now," she informed the nurses, "I didn't give him any Atavan, so you can give him some later if he needs it."  
  
"Just Compazine and T.L.C.," Shirley teased, grinning at Elizabeth fondly.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at the other woman, then noticed Dorsett regarding her curiously. He looked like he wanted to ask her something, but was restraining himself. "Hmph," Elizabeth thought, "The rumor mill must already be churning up information about Robert's predicament." She was impressed that Dorsett at least had the tact not to intrude. She was quite sure that Robert would not want an audience right now. Diverting from the subject, she asked Dorsett, "How is your patient?"  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
Checking her watch, Elizabeth remarked, "Speaking of patients, I have one that should be prepped and waiting for me right about now." With that, she nodded at them and left the Recovery area.  
  
[Scene 2 - takes place about 6 months later. Robert is back at work, as Chief of the ER. The story picks up at a meeting between some of the County surgical staff and the coordinator for the experimental protocol that Corday and Dorsett were discussing in Scene 1.]  
  
Elizabeth sat in the meeting, listening attentively. The researcher giving the presentation made the protocol seem like the best thing since sliced bread: a method that combined AESOP-like robot technology with cutting-edge surgical techniques. The remote-controlled probe and human surgeons would be working closely, operating in tandem. Dr. Dorsett was still keen on the project. Dr. Anspaugh raised some reasonable concerns, to which the researcher, Dr. Yang, responded to openly. Elizabeth, however, had another agenda in mind. She asked, "What qualifications are required for doctors participating in the project?"  
  
"Well, as the lead investigators here at County, you will have some discretion as to who you recruit for your team. There are specific proficiency tests for operating the remote-controlled probe; they're described in the protocol. In general, we would be open to 4th or 5th year surgical residents participating under your supervision."  
  
"What, you want to share this with the med students?" Dorsett teased.  
  
"That's not exactly who I had in mind," Elizabeth responded. Her gaze drifted over toward Dr. Anspaugh, who caught her eye. He realized what she was thinking, shook his head and breathed, "Oh no."  
  
"Why not?" Elizabeth shot back.  
  
Anspaugh replied, "Look, I'm not ruling out the possibility, but he'd have to qualify like anybody else . . ."  
  
". . . and there's no reason to believe he wouldn't. You saw the videotape. Most people control the probe pretty much one-handed anyway. The other hand is just for the speed-control pressure switch. I'm sure he can figure out a way to manage that."  
  
"OK," Donald relented, "But we need to make sure we keep him in check. He can't see this as a foot in the door. You know how difficult he can be to reason with . . ."  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Dorsett interjected, puzzled, "Want to fill me in? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Robert Romano - I'm sure you've heard about him," Anspaugh explained. "Dr. Corday wants to add him to the project team. Since you and Elizabeth will be the primary surgeons on the project, I'll leave that up to you two. What do you think?"  
  
"Hell, yes!" Dorsett replied. His enthusiasm surprised Elizabeth. She shot him a puzzled look. He explained a little sheepishly, "I observed Dr. Romano operate once when I was a resident. I forget exactly what the procedure was, but it was supposed to be next to impossible and he totally nailed it - made it look easy. Of course, by the time I came to work here he was already, you know, incapacitated. So, yeah, I would appreciate the opportunity to work with him."  
  
"Hee hee - Robert's got a fan," Elizabeth smiled to herself. Anspaugh seemed similarly amused. He said to Dorsett, "Yes, Robert is definitely among the most brilliant surgeons I've worked with. But you do know that he's a nasty little cuss who enjoys belittling his colleagues, right? And I understand that working in the ER has NOT improved his disposition any."  
  
"That's OK," Dorsett shrugged, "my ego can take it."  
  
"Well, it's settled then - I'll ask him if he's interested in joining us," said Elizabeth, adjourning the meeting.  
  
Elizabeth hadn't even mentioned the project to Robert. She had thought of him as soon as the proposal came across her desk, but she wanted to make sure that it was at least feasible for him to participate before getting his hopes up. Now she would have to scramble to fill him in and see if he wanted to do it.  
  
Anspaugh's attitude annoyed Elizabeth a little, though she knew he was probably just being cautious, as was his tendency. County's part in the study would involve doing maybe 15 or 20 procedures over the next 8 months. That was hardly enough OR time for Robert to get out of hand. Even if Dr. Yang's wildest dreams came true, it would be years before his technology would be used in any but a miniscule percentage of surgeries. Being involved in the study would not let Robert "quit his day job" in the ER. But maybe, just maybe, it would help him feel more like himself again . . .  
  
[Scene 3 - the scrub room, two months later. Robert has joined the project. The team members have undergone intensive training with Dr. Yang, but have had minimal interaction with each other. Now they are preparing for their first "trial run" on a live human patient.]  
  
Shirley fought to restrain herself from breaking into a big grin as Dr. Romano walked into the scrub room. Her efforts were not entirely successful. Of course, Shirley had seen Romano occasionally in the past few months, and at project meetings during the past few weeks. But this was the first time she had seen him in a surgical setting since his own surgery.  
  
She remembered being ridiculously happy when she learned that Dr. Romano had qualified to operate the probe. She almost laughed, thinking back on the conversation she had overheard between Dr. Romano and Dr. Corday:  
  
"A RESIDENT outscored me. Do you know how humiliating that is?" Romano complained, expressing his dissatisfaction with his own performance on the probe-simulation computer program.  
  
"He outscored you by two points. Get over it." Corday retorted.  
  
"And I only tied with that new guy - Dorkett or something?"  
  
"Dr. DorSETT isn't interested in operating the probe himself. He wants to do the traditional surgery part of the procedure."  
  
Still grouchy, Romano continued, "I guess us old folks can't compete with the Nintendo generation when it comes to computer games."  
  
Corday shot him a dirty look. "As you know, although you didn't have the highest score on the computer simulation, your performance in our cadaver trial more than made up for that."  
  
"You sure you're not just including me 'cuz you think I look hot in scrubs?" Romano asked in a teasing tone - but his eyes betrayed genuine concern.  
  
Corday, answering his real question, replied, "You're not on the team out of pity, Robert. Everybody agreed that your ability to anticipate where the probe would need to be in the context of an actual human body, as well as your ability to manipulate it in tandem with a regular surgeon's actions, were superior. Even Anspaugh thought so."  
  
Romano gave her an arrogant smirk, "I notice you're avoiding the 'hot-in- scrubs' issue."  
  
Corday rolled her eyes. "I should know better than to compliment you. It makes your ego swell out of control."  
  
Watching those two argue was so much fun, Shirley mused. Then, snapping herself out of her reverie, she beamed, "Hi Dr. Romano."  
  
The significance of the occasion was not lost on Romano, who briefly flashed Shirley a goofy smile before settling into his more usual gruff demeanor. "Missed me?" he asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Yep," Shirley replied. "Well, except for the yelling. And the unreasonable expectations. And the coerced overtime. And the making- residents-cry."  
  
"Ah. So, you missed me, but didn't miss anything about me," he quipped.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Me too," Romano said, his tone surprisingly sincere, but with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Dr. Corday and Dr. Dorsett are scrubbed in already," Shirley informed him. They could see the two surgeons in the adjoining OR, through the blinds on the window. When she looked back at Dr. Romano, she noted that he was already dressed in scrubs. He was wearing a plain blue surgical cap. Shirley felt a moment of nostalgia for his more colorful headgear of days past.  
  
"Uh, could you do me a favor, Shirley?" Romano asked in an uncharacteristically low voice, "I need help scrubbing in."  
  
"Sure. No problem," Shirley replied. She could see that he was embarrassed at having to ask for assistance. He covered his discomfort quickly by adding, "I'd ask Lizzie, but she's busy chatting up the Boy- Wonder in there."  
  
Shirley smirked as they scrubbed. She had assisted Dr. Dorsett several times, and he always made her think of "Romano-lite". Dorsett joked around, flirted with Dr. Corday, and was big with the sexual innuendo, like Romano. But he lacked Romano's sharp edges. His wit was less subtle and biting, and he was much easier to get along with than Romano was. Shirley hoped that seeing the two of them working together would prove to be entertaining.  
  
[Scene 4 - the OR. The experimental procedure is in progress.]  
  
At least for a while, Shirley's desire for entertainment was disappointed. The procedure went smoothly, and Romano was unusually subdued. He wasn't withdrawn, just very focused on what he was doing with the probe. When interacting with the others, he was professionally brisk, but not really rude. Most of the chit-chat fell to Dorsett, who was happy to fill the silence. As they prepared to close, Dorsett noted the short time that had elapsed and commented, "Fast Eddie strikes again!"  
  
That got Romano's attention. "Fast Eddie? Ha! Don't tell me people actually call you that," he jeered.  
  
"This, coming from a man with the name 'Rocket Romano' embroidered on his lab coat?" Elizabeth interjected teasingly.  
  
"Well, that's kind of my point. If even I think your nickname is juvenile, that's pretty bad." Romano was mocking Dorsett, but not in a particularly venomous way.  
  
Dorsett smirked flirtatiously toward Elizabeth, "Hey, who said the 'Fast' part has anything to do with surgery?"  
  
This was just the opening that Romano needed. As they closed up and cleaned up, every time he addressed Dorsett he used a different nickname - each a variant on "Fast Eddie" that connoted premature ejaculation.  
  
Elizabeth and Shirley were snickering quietly behind their surgical masks. Dorsett didn't quite know what to make of Romano's razzing. Was it some kind of weird initiation rite? Was Romano posturing on account of Elizabeth? There was clearly some kind of vibe between them. Or was the older man just having fun at his expense? In any case, Dorsett wasn't much troubled by the insults. They were, after all, quite clever. He found himself laughing along with Elizabeth and Shirley. He only wished that he could reciprocate. Unfortunately, when he thought of the name "Rocket," the only gags that came to mind related to "disarmament," and that was a bit cruel for his taste.  
  
When the procedure was finished, the group began to part ways. Romano said good night to Elizabeth and Shirley, then nodded at Dorsett and said, "Nice work, Minute-Man."  
  
Dorsett shook his head, bemused, then hurried to catch up with Elizabeth. Reaching her, he offered lightly, "How about a drink to celebrate our success today?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied, "My wonderful nanny came in on her day off so I could stay late for this procedure. I don't want to keep her any longer than necessary." She flashed him an awkward smile, then proceeded down the hall.  
  
Dorsett walked back toward where Romano and Shirley were still standing. Putting on an air of exaggerated dejection, he sighed, "Shot down again . . ."  
  
"Oh, boo hoo," Romano retorted. "She's been rejecting me for five years."  
  
"YEARS?" Dorsett gaped. He thought that he was being extraordinarily patient, having waited several MONTHS for Corday to realize that she wanted him.  
  
"Yup. C'mon, I'll buy you a beer."  
  
Dorsett shrugged, "Sure. Why not." Then, as he started toward the exit with Romano, he offered, "Hey, I got a rain check from her once . . ."  
  
Romano countered with, "She dropped the sexual harassment charges against me a while back."  
  
Dorsett looked to Shirley for confirmation that Romano was kidding, but found none. Romano waved over his shoulder at Shirley, then continued with, "You know, if she ever does go out with you, I'll dedicate myself to making your life miserable."  
  
"Ditto." Dorsett dead-panned.  
  
"Really?" Romano sounded surprised and a little impressed.  
  
"Uh, no. Of course not. I'll probably, you know, get over it . . . move on . . ."  
  
Romano interjected, "Quitter."  
  
"No. That's just the SANE thing to do." Dorsett was starting to think that sanity did not play a large role in Romano's thought process.  
  
As the two men receded down the hall, bickering competitively, Shirley watched, shaking her head. She murmured, "That's certainly not how I thought this story was going to end!" 


End file.
